Sand
by xXkelli9Xx
Summary: inspired by Justin Richards' "Sand". Fluff. Kogan.


** This is set sometime after btr has ended, I'd say Kendall and Logan are in their mid twenties.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Marry me, oh, ocean wide.<em>  
><em>Sing to me your song.<em>  
><em>But leave your ocean sand behind,<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't get along."<em>

* * *

><p>Logan <em>hated<em> the beach.

Or at least, the sand. It got _everywhere_ from between toes to hair to food to …unmentionable places. Needless to say, it wasn't Logan's thing, but when Griffin offered to let them use his beach house over the long weekend, Kendall begged and pleaded

They absolutely _had_ to go.

Logan hated how he could never say no to his boyfriend, but here he was at the beach. The water was delightfully cold, but as soon as he got out of the waves,

_Sand. Sand. Sand._

It was everywhere, and more he tried to brush it off, but it still kept spreading. Eventually he gave up, and wandered back to his towel, laid down under his umbrella, and shut his eyes. The sun was warm, the ocean's sounds were relaxing and the sand being poured on his feet tickled.

_Sand being poured on his feet. _

"Kendall!" Logan sat up immediately, only to see Kendall dumping sand out of a bright green bucket onto feet, sheepishly smiling at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you know how people always bury their friends or siblings or whatever when they're at the beach?"

"Yes, Kendall." Logan snapped, this was just more sand on him that would track into everything his loved and owned.

"Jesus, Logie, did a sand crap crawl up your butt? I thought you loved the beach!"

"I love the _ocean_. The sand ruins it! It gets in everything, I don't need sand getting in my shoes, I don't need sand in my food, I don't need to pick the sane of my hair, and I don't need to pick it out of… other places. Don't giggle at me Kendall!"

"Come on Logie, don't be such a party pooper. The sand is nice and warm, it's like a blanket. And you can make little classes, play tic tac toe in it, and this one time my cous-"

Logan's glare cut him off. They sat in silence for a bit, and Kendall drew tiny circles in the sand.

"Does that mean I can't bury you?"

* * *

><p>Logan sort of felt bad for leaving his boyfriend out on the beach, alone.<p>

But he didn't, the more he thought about it. he had tried t get ride of all the sand in the house with his mini vacuum cleaner, he knew it was practically impossible, but even a tiny bit of sucked up sand was a tiny bit of satisfaction for him.

"Logie, are you in here?" Logan dropped his mini vacuum.

_Oh, shit._

Logan turned out to see his boyfriend covered in sand. And dripping wet.

Sand was _everywhere_ around Kendall. It was as if he was a sand magnet, and then it fell off as soon as he stepped indoors.

"Oh, right" Kendall chuckled, "You're super anal about sand, I'll just wipe myself off outside."

Logan got back to work.

* * *

><p>It was finally the last day at beach. Logan was more than fed up with the damn sand.<p>

He tried to relax in his boyfriend's arms. They were cuddling up on a beach towel, and it was near sunset. This was nice, it was chilly, but warm enough to be comfortable with Kendall's arms around him, the ocean was beautiful, and logan managed to curl up enough to not let the sand get to his feet.

"Hey Logie-bear"

"Mhmm?"

"I bet I can make you forget about being so anal about sand."

"I doubt it, Kendy."

"Just give me a minute. Close your eyes."

Logan closed his eyes. As much as he loved Kendall, he could never stop hating sand.

"Okay, I'm ready, you can get over here!, Kendall called

"No, I don't wanna get all sandy again!"

"Please, for me?"

"Carry me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kendall walked over and picked up Logan.

"Kendy?"

"Y-yeah Logan?"

"Are you sure you can carry me? You seem a little... shaky."

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, and put Logan down. He took him by the hand, and led him to down to where he had been a little while ago.

"Kendall." Logan said, "Holy shit."

A heart was drawn in the sand , with a

"Marry me, Logie?"

Written in the middle, and ring placed upon a tiny hill near the top.

Logan stood speechless for a bit.

"Oh god you hate it don't you?" Kendall started rambling, "I know you hate sand, but i though maybe this could change your mind? Or was this too soon? We've been dating for a few years, but if you're not ready to-"

Logan cut him off with a kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you."

And kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em>"The last day at the beach for me,<em>  
><em>I never let emotion show.<em>  
><em>I'll fill a bag with sand to keep<em>  
><em>Every time I go."<em>

* * *

><p>"Loooooogan!" Kendall called out "Where are you?"<p>

He had looked thorugh the house twice, but couldn't find his fiance anywhere. Kendall decided to go outside, maybe Logan was finally trying to ride the _beach _of sand.

But what he saw completely shocked him. Logan was filling a jar with sand, where Kendall had proposed last night.

Kendall smiled.

Maybe he should wait by the car.

* * *

><p><strong>That was somewhat painful to write, I'm not one to write fanfiction, but I really got inspired. This was inspired by the sang "Sand" by Justin Richards. It's quite good, you should listen to it.<strong>

**Any feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
